Hirota Seihachi
Appearance Hirota has fair complexion, possesses a slim build and is quite tall. He has short, brown hair accompanied by a parted fringe (however his bangs are occasionally swept). One of his notable features are his rosy, soft cheeks and is often presented with a gentle smile. His uniform is a white button-down shirt and black shoes. In certain instances, he also wears a red tie. Personality Hirota is initially shy and quiet, however he will become more social and outgoing after being comfortable in a certain environment. He has a knack for sarcasm and displays a rather cold, distant demeanor. Because of his lack of enthusiasm, he can be rather deadpan in certain situations. Possessing dry wit, he is a highly intelligent individual, often relying on logic and rationality when making judgments or decisions. His emotional unavailability can occasionally lead to detachment from those around him or give off negative, off-putting vibes. Serious and dedicated to his goals, he is ambitious and holds exceptionally high standards for himself. Hardworking and diligent, he completes tasks on time and does not tolerate laziness or procrastination. Despite his ambitions, he's reserved and keeps to himself most of the time. While cynical and skeptical at its best, he acts differently to those he deeply cares about. He shows a more kinder and compassionate side to his loved ones and is shown to be very affectionate. Hirota becomes soft and nurtures them, holds them dear and gives them hugs or hold their hand as a sign of closeness (despite hating affection) and that he cares or wants to protect them. He becomes defensive and protective of people he cares for. He's sympathetic or understanding towards those he considers special to him, going as far as to showing his emotional side in the process. He has a playful and energetic side, in which he shows more often around his friends. He is also secretly perverted and often makes sexual innuendos whenever he feels the need to. On the other hand, he's secretive and an extremely private individual. Independent and self-reliant, he doesn't confide to others about his feelings, past or issues. He's also relatively passionate and loves playing musical instruments such as the ukulele. Relationships Hirota is yet to have any significant relationships. Trivia *Hirota can't sleep without hugging anything. *He is lactose-intolerant. **He often comments on how unfortunate he is because he doesn't get to experience the taste of "ice cream". *Hirota possesses the "Soft-Spoken" persona, meaning that if he witnesses murder or seeing a dead body, he attempts to stay calm and exit the school OR simply tell a teacher. This also indicates that if a camera is pointed at him, he'd either give a small smile or look away. *His dream job is becoming, "someone-who-knows-what-the-is-meaning-of-eating-on-a-sidewalk". *He is insecure about his past and often contemplates the purpose of his existence. *He likes balloons because they "float". **He has a secret desire to fly, yet he jokingly states that this being impossible scars him. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:Soft-Spoken Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Bisexual